Painfully Sweet
by Ms. Placed
Summary: He came close to killing her. And she had always suffered because of him. But soon both realized that there is something far more painful than getting killed, it is when luv comes close yet it is never the one you chose. Only fate can tell.
1. Chapter 1

Painfully Sweet

Chapter 1

She should've known better. Damn, this sucks. She thought to herself as she let herself slide through the wet and slippery pavements to round the corner going to nowhere. She remembered, she hadn't been in this part of the city before. What's worse was that she was on the run with nowhere to go. Not even her own house seemed of much help either. It's more like a trap if she put her mind to it but that moment, all she needed was a good and fast run away from the idiots chasing after her. Yes, that's what she needed.

And maybe some food was enough to give her the consolation she needed. But it wasn't possible. And food wasn't what she was supposed to have in mind for that matter. For the time being, she had managed to steal a few seconds to catch her breath but it wasn't long since she heard those ugly voices again.

"Damn." She uttered, for the umpteenth time that day. And that brought her to wonder about her current situation. It all seemed useless, the running and the chasing. They all knew where she lived anyways and these frequent occurrences proved to be as pointless as running away from a bullet. If you can't escape it, then catch it.

"I'm gonna die." It was the last thing she needed but honestly, did she have any other choice? Other than to start kicking and pushing the wall in front of her like it was some toy block she could easily destroy. So there she was, staring at the open pathway before her like it was staring back at her as well. And the only choice left is for her is to wait.

Wait

And wait.

Even when there certainly was not a single soul to be found in that area. She still had that waiting-in-process going through her head since she had clearly convinced herself that her 'fans' would soon strut down that path towards her to get her. And it displayed no vivid image to her of how appealing that could be. But it was also obvious that no one was strutting down that path to get her. And it was starting to get real obvious that maybe she had actually lost those ugly brutes. With a quick intake of breath, she walked down that path which came out as the source of her torment just seconds ago.

She would've run if she could. But the long chase drained every single energy she's got to the last drop that running seemed very impossible that moment. So right now, maybe the bullet coming straight at her was put in slow motion, that should be a relief but with Sakura's pace going no less than the speed of that bullet, she may have to start dreading for her life, for real this time. As she stepped her final way out of the damned pathway leading to death, for a second felt her knees go all wobbly then felt that it actually went 3 inches above the pavement. Cold, rough and fat hands closed around her neck.

Three or four men started crowding around her and Sakura noted that they were all of the same built as that of her fat captor. They all had those grins on their faces that Sakura had so wanted to kick off. But Sakura realized that even if she did that, she would only find those kicked off grins wider than they already were.

"So you thought you'd lost us, hadn't you?" Sakura ignored him. "So I guess I will have to tie you upside down over a pot of boiling water."

"You might want to add up some seasonings as well." Sakura muttered, obviously not entertained. Like how could she be if fat fingers were roping her neck to death? "So you up for it?" How Sakura hated that disgusting smirk of his.

"Fat chance you pig! The only thing that's roast around here is you and your damn taste for hygiene!" Sakura had it coming but she really didn't expect for it to hurt that much and if it went on further than it already has, she might actually end up with a broken neck. And of course, she'd die. "You bitch!"

"Lame." Sakura strained to say. It was the least she could do for herself before these idiots try to take over. And she wondered what else this fat pig could do to her aside from strangling her.

"Sakura, this wasn't meant to end up this way you know? But your family just had to be stubborn about it--"

"it's in the genes." Sakura received a blow on the right of her stomach from one of the guys in the crowd, and his looks told her that he enjoyed it. The big hands loosened around her neck and sent her sprawling down on the ground. With the blow still taking effect on Sakura, she found herself paralyzed by the pain on her right and all she could do was look at the ground as her vision went from clear to blurred and back again. There were trickles of blood on the pavement and she soon realized that it came from her own mouth as she coughed hoarsely.

"Just surrender that damn jewel, Kinomoto. Or you might never see the end of it."

"So that should be a threat? Sounds like a whimpering stray dog looking for a piece of meat." Sakura again found herself on her side as she felt her shoulder break and when she touched it, she felt like screaming just with that small gesture. But she hadn't dreamt of giving them the pleasure of hearing her scream.

"You sure are brave, Sakura... for a girl that is." Sakura smiled at this. "You guys sure have the guts, for a fag that is." They had it. They gave Sakura a jab on the head and some kicks on her sides, enough for her to be killed but for some reason, not enough to make her unconscious. And that sure would've amounted to getting herself killed. What with all those pains? But she kept herself from dozing off afraid that she might not be able to wake up... permanently.

"You're a piece of meat."

"Hey, no wise remarks?" And they all broke into laughter seeing that Sakura wasn't capable of talking dirty anymore, at least to them. She was aware that she was about to fall unconscious any time soon and she didn't want to take any chances. Not with these idiots hot on the case.

"She's utterly speechless. Why don't you come to papa, darling?" It was a poor attempt to sound pleasantly pitiful since his voice was already doing a poor job of making him sound human enough. And Sakura didn't know it, but she had that sarcastic smug on her face and she sure didn't make any efforts of hiding it especially when the creeps started noticing it.

"Oh, look. Little red riding hood's alive." Sakura looked at them from her lying position. "Oh, look. The four. Little. Pissed. Pigs!" Oh yes, Sakura saw it coming. Besides, no matter what she did, she'd wound up in a dead end anyway so what's the point? And if insulting these idiots was the last thing she'd do, hell, she'd bet her life on it. Her surroundings went dark and the last thing she saw were ugly, dirty and fowl smelling boots. Once she wakes up, or if she ever she wakes up, she'd give them a piece of her mind.

"I love it when you do that." Syaoran smirked boringly as he dug himself in the curves of the blonde's neck. Receiving seductive purrs with each bite he made as he let his hands roam hungrily down her body; Uncaringly but needy. The room engulfed with darkness was filled with moans of pleasure and with an aroma from that of their previous love makings.

Syaoran got up unhesitant as he reached for his phone. The blonde was left in a trance as she stared up and down Syaoran's display of his glorious attributes. He glanced momentarily at the woman he left on his bed tempting him to go back to her. But the minute he opened his mouth to talk, everything was left forgotten.

"Start talking." Syaoran's face was serious as he intently listened on the man speaking on the other line. Then as minutes ticked by, his expression grew more and more anticipating. But at the end of the brief, he turned out frustrated.

"Asshole, don't kill her! Are you that stupid?"

"Imbeciles. She's just one girl."

"Are you deaf? I said, don't kill her. If you don't want to get yourself killed."

"Dumbass. Bring her here." Syaoran hissed dangerously as he let himself sit back on the bed. He ran a hand through the messy array of his chocolate hair in utter frustration and despise. The blonde crawled towards him and wound an arm around his strongly built shoulders. "You scare me, you know that."

"You should be." Syaoran turned back to his previous engagement and pinned the willing blonde on his bed. But his focus was no longer present. His mind has wondered off to that resentful little rat he had his men after for a matter of months. She was just a girl, yet it took every piece of patience he had not to kill her. And she didn't make it any easier for them either. So he decided, that once he gets his hands on that jewel, he'd kill her.

She had wasted a dire amount of money and precious time due to that unyielding attitude of hers. And what he hates that most is going through hard ball just to go after someone, especially if it's a girl. He was Li, Syaoran for Christ's sake. He didn't need to go after something or someone, all things come to him. And that's what it's bound to be. It sure wouldn't take one unnecessary little girl to ruin his reputation. Not while he's in power.

And already, he was thinking of ways on how to kill her slowly.

"What?!" he lifted up his head, annoyed. "You have that smirk, honey. Focus."

* * *

Please review.

^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Painfully sweet

Chapter 2

Sakura exclaimed as freezing water forcefully hit her by the face. "Ahh, fuck!" It was quite a while before she was able to focus on her surroundings. More so on where she was. The very first thing her eyes landed on was that fat ugly man who almost strangled her before she got to this place. There were no bars, she noted and the pig was just a good feet away from her. If she could just untangle herself from the painful knot of ropes that gripped her limbs tight, then she would undoubtedly peel this guy's face off.

"Sweet morning, isn't it?" Sakura didn't bother to reply as she busied herself with untying the rope from her hands. The ugly pig just stared at her in amusement. Giving up, Sakura sat straight against the wall eyeing the man in front of her. She noted his clothes and from what she can remember from last night, he was still wearing the same set, all as they were.

"So, when are you planning to take a bath?"

"None of your business."

"Oh, I forgot. Your idea of a bath is rolling around that muddy pig pen of yours." Sakura was certainly amused to find out that men like him are very sensitive, especially when it comes to kidding around. But he sure didn't seem to be playing around as he stood up, ready to take Sakura in for another round of punches. But she didn't move a muscle. She was sick and tired of their ways.

"You know what? You smell a lot nicer... when you're a hundred feet away from me."

"You really don't know when to shut up." He picked up Sakura effortlessly, ready to throw her like a piece of rock. And Sakura could clearly see where she was going to end up in. Yes, he had aimed her towards the door and commencing countdown.

Zero!

"Leo, put her--!!!" It was Syaoran and the cannon ball has long been released when he started his command. And instead, received a girl flying straight towards him. And to his utter surprise, knocked the air out of him. And surely, he was out. For 3 minutes actually. It was all a blur as everyone hustled back and forth to right things. And Sakura found herself right where she woke up. Everyone was busy around the guy, actually her saviour, But there was one person who stood frozen. She remembered what the guy just called him.

So the pig had a name.

"Hey, Leo!" She called and the dumb-founded man slowly turned his head towards her.

"You are so. DEAD!" And right after she said it, the guy who just fell unconscious was well up on his knees again. His white shirt and baggy pants soiled to the bones, giving a fresh look towards his already ruggedly handsome face. He shot Sakura a quick glance before turning towards that Leo. The big guy had his head hanging low and Sakura almost felt sorry for him. It was a long stare down before the guy quickly grabbed something from his waist.

To Sakura's utter surprise, he was pointing a gun towards Leo. And she didn't even know why she was surprised.

"Didn't I tell you to use your head?" To Sakura, Syaoran looked like a movie star starring in an action flick. And he looked just perfect for the role. Then Sakura's eyes fell back on Leo. She suddenly lost her voice to mock him as pity suddenly got the best of her. And though it may seem stupid, she just felt sorry for the guy. Yeah, he may have been such an asshole, a real one for that matter but to say the least, he really wasn't planning on killing her. And she thought that maybe he deserved the same. To be tortured, but not be killed. Alright, that confused her since one would really choose to get killed over torture.

And what's bothering her even more is that Leo seemed mindless of his current situation. Like he was expecting for it long before this happened.

Sakura, tired of thinking, finally spoke up. And yes, she was starting to ask herself where she was getting all these guts from.

"Can somebody please cover me while that gory stuff happens?" Everyone turned to look at her; even Leo had a surprise look on his face. But Syaoran remained unmoved.

"Do you mind?" Syaoran turned to her and tucked the gun somewhere in his waist. "We'll save this for later." He muttered as he took long strides towards her. Sakura had to wonder if she should start getting scared or what. Then he fell on one knee to level with her eyes.

Maybe he's basically a good person, no? Sakura thought to herself as she stared back into his eyes. And something about them had her feeling something more than being scared. If looks could kill. He placed an arm on his knee and took a closer look.

How closer can he get? Sakura thought as she backed her head until it hit the cold wall. And he was still looking at her. She didn't even know if he knew how to blink. His stare was downright scaring her to death. If it weren't, she could've scared him off by her words.

"You think you can get that jewel from my eyes?" He eased off a little and everything came back to normal. A few of his men started talking something about the way she speaks to people. Of how she never gets tired of throwing insults even when all odds were against her. And they were right. Maybe this girl didn't know when to get scared.

"Just hand it over, and we'll set you free."

"Do I look stupid to you? If looks could kill, I would've been dead five minutes ago. But I'm sure that either way, I'm going to end up dead."

"Now's a good time." He retorted and judging by the look Sakura gave him, he knew she was in for a surprise. His men might've been sensitive over being insulted, but it would take a lot more for him to be.

"Still, I'm not changing my mind about that jewel."

" Why?"

"Because, It has almost cost me my life. So why give it up now if I already went this far?" She was trying her best not to look like some misplaced rat. Although, she already were.

"Why?" The look he gave her disturbed her a great deal and she didn't know if she should continue. She looked at Syaoran who looked bored but was certainly waiting for an answer.

"Because no one would really wonder where I'd be after I get killed, so what's the point?" The atmosphere around her changed quickly, for the men behind Mr. Gorgeous, that is. Sakura seemed indifferent about what she just said not really caring if she had to add a little bit of drama with her current situation. For all she cares, she might be stepping on the Mafia territory or other stupid underground society or something. For one, no threat has been proved effective against her. She's got nothing to lose, well, at least that's what she had made herself think all these years. And then she had to think back, anyways that's not what's important. And giving the people the idea that she's got nothing to lose helped her a great deal from her past experiences.

"Well, then seeing as you're just alone as you can be, then there should be no problem surrendering that jewel to us, right?" Sakura had been expecting him to smile or something close to that gesture but his expression remained the same all throughout. Maybe she had been watching movies a bit much because based from those selections she has watched, this is the part where the killer acts all proud and victorious that his grin has already went past through his ears, but it didn't seem to apply to her soon-to-be-murderer.

"So what use will it do to someone like you?" He muttered before he stood up then continued. "Quite unnecessary, don't you think? Same as through with the hard work you've put my boys into for the past 3 months." Syaoran eyed the girl in front of him like he still can't believe he was dealing with this until now. The girl must have been dead just as the jewel's supposed to have been retrieved, a long time ago. He can't believe he was still dealing with this. He just can't. And this girl's wasting his time.

But somehow, killing her right now also seemed unnecessary.

Not to mention stupid.

"I don't plan to get my hands dirty just because of someone like you. So hand the jewel to us."

"Someone like me? Maybe what you meant was someone who's in possession of that precious jewel of yours." Syaoran heard her say. She was really digging up her own grave, he thought. He looked around the room and found his men anticipating for something. If he killed the girl, finding the jewel might be impossible, threatening her was of no use seeing that all previous threats were put to waste because they had no single clue about her personal life, more importantly if what she had said about being alone was true. If it were, they had no other way around it. Quickly, he turned around and grabbed Leo by the neck and pointed a gun to his head.

Sakura didn't even have time to blink when all of a sudden, he was holding a gun against Leo's bald head. And she was just waiting for him to pull the trigger, but as she'd thought, it was just another threat. She sighed.

"don't you get it? That this might just be another empty threat?"

"Unfinished business, from earlier." He muttered. Sakura glared at him and she really was starting to hate him more than anyone she hated who're inside the room. There was just no way that she could give the jewel, even if it meant saving everyone's lives. She just can't. Not even her own life was enough to make her surrender it. In the first place, it wasn't really them who owned it. They just owned to it. Whatever. This time though, Leo was looking at her.

Syaoran looked at him then at her.

"Then again, maybe you could save his life." Sakura opened her mouth. Then closed it. She couldn't and she hated herself for it.

A strong shot resounded through the whole place and Sakura whipped her head sideways. She waited for the loud thud from Leo's body but nothing came. Slowly, she lifted her head and found Leo.

Alive but out of breath. Syaoran was looking at wall where the bullet just passed through then picked up his phone which had started to ring.

"Think about it." He said one last time then left the room. Leo was left in the room. "So, you're stuck with me." But the fat guy seemed dead, he stared at the space along the wall. He was sweating profusely and it was obvious that he was shaking.

"You know, life is short."

----------------------------------------

"Hey Eriol, I need some good news." He was running out of time. And the thing he hates the most is compromising. That girl was in no position to make him compromise with her situation, not that she asked him to. He feels that it was what she was trying to get him into. And for what? He keeps reminding himself that she was holding that jewel. And he will be damned if they lost her to it.

"_Tsukishiro is dead. There are two heirs to the empire. Yue and Yukito. Apprarently, the oldest gets it. Yue just happens to be a year older than his brother." _

"That's your good news?"

"_You've never come in good terms with their father. So maybe this is your chance."_

"That's crap. They're always after what I'm after."

"_Kinomoto, Sakura." _

"Look, Eriol. I didn't ask you for some who—"

"_Take it easy Syaoran. Apparently, she's not a whore. Well you wish she could since she's just some girl holding your jewel." _Syaoran realized he was talking about that rat. He never did care about her name or any other things for that matter; all he wanted was his jewel.

"Of course."

"_I'll get back with you."_

Syaoran had the urge to throw his top of the line phone that moment but thought better not to. He was getting frustrated and frustrated. Then he remembered Sakura's display of her guts inside the room. Even during those three months they've been hunting her. She really was brave, for a girl. And he thought no other information proved necessary, maybe he'd underestimated her.

"Sakura."


	3. Chapter 3

Painfully Sweet

Chapter 3

"You sure seemed to be his favourite." Sakura was aware that she might as well have talked to herself since conversing with Leo sure seemed like it.

"favourite point of object to kill, that is"

"Shut up." It was the first time Leo had answered her. She was relieved that at least, he was listening. "Face it. You and I have so much in common." Leo looked at her. But his air was now friendly unlike before although he still refused to have a conversation with her.

"He wants to kill us both, but just couldn't. For some reason, You and I seemed to have some use for him."

"I'll do it myself, just to get that loud mouth of yours to shut up."

"Sure fine. But I'd rather you go first. Since we'd be dead anyways at the end of this."

"You're not afraid to die, are you?" Sakura grinned at him. "Sure. But talking with a fat mammal isn't really my idea of spending my last days here on earth."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door to his office opened but he took no notice of it as he continued signing papers that were all laid out in front of him. Then a folder landed on his table. He looked up and found his cousin leaning against the doorway with a smirk on his face. Syaoran ignored him averting his attention towards the new folder. He seemed surprise at his first glance then before he got himself engrossed with the new facts, he looked up to his cousin.

"And where did this come from?" Eriol smiled at him as he pointed a finger towards his head.

"You made it up."

"No, resources. Syaoran."

"I don't want to believe that, that girl's got some background."

"Of course, she does. And a very intriguing one for that matter." Syaoran was curious as hell. Giving up, he scanned the folder.

_Kinomoto, Sakura._

_Age: 19_

_Gender: Female_

_Birth date: April 1, 1990_

_School... Achievements... _

Syaoran skipped over the little details about her but it was one fact which caught his eye. He looked like someone who has seen a ghost. It was Sakura's mother which caught his undivided attention.

_Mother: Daidouji, Nadeshiko – Deceased_

_Father: N/A_

_Siblings: 1- N/A_

"Found something you like?" Syaoran couldn't answer for quite a while. He lost his breath. And this couldn't be happening to him. How can she be related to Nadeshiko? There is no way that can be possible.

"What about her father? And siblings, it mentioned she has one." Eriol kept the grin to himself. He knew his cousin was nervous but of course, Syaoran was always good at hiding what he feels. And no one can ever understand what goes on inside his head, especially what he feels. But for sure, he was nervous.

"Cousin, I really don't think that you're concerned over that."

"I refuse to believe that she is Nadeshiko's daughter, and this insufficient information about her family proves that it might not be true."

"Might." Syaoran pounded his fist on his table in frustration. He doesn't even know how to start describing what he feels. He pictured both Sakura and Nadeshiko in his head and all his worries from the past months came back. Especially that main trouble causing him his worry; how Sakura ended up with the jewel. If it really is true that Nadeshiko is her mother, damn, he's dead.

"Fuck it. How come you never brought this here? It has been 3 months, Eriol. Argh, Fuck!" He kicked the inside of his table before he dug his head in his palms.

"That's the point. It took me that long to find out this bit of information about her." Syaoran couldn't believe it. And no, he refused to believe it. "damn it!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Basically he's not a bad person? Well I'd be damned if he is." Sakura muttered. But based from what Leo has told her, Syaoran might actually be a good person. But not good enough. "Speaking of good, you should get the credit. He curses you, points a gun at your head then threatens to kill you, but here you are, praising him like he's a god." Leo hid his head somewhere in his collar. Sakura thought, sensitive and shy. That's unusual. "He is."

"Alright, fine. He's good, if he leaves me and my jewel alone."

"That's not possible."

"Alright, fine! He is your master after all. But wanna know a secret about the jewel?"

"Amuse me."

"They've got to kill me first before they get it." Leo looked at her, uncertain. "Yeah. That's what you've been telling us." Sakura smirked at him. Though she didn't know why she was sharing this important bit of detail with him. And saying that made her feel relieved. "Don't read between the lines Leo. Most of the time, I'm literal. I always mean what I say." It was obvious he remained as stupid as he is. He didn't even take a moment to ponder upon what she said to him.

At least she got that out of her nerves.

And the door flew open. Guess who, it's Mr. Gorgeous. Sakura thought she have to ask for his name... when he's not about to kill her.

"I see you're getting along well with Leo." He started. Sakura thought that he must be starting with his threats again.

"He's the first man who actually treated me right."

"You're coming with me. Leo, untie her." Sakura was beyond curious at his sudden change of mind. She really didn't want to know the reason why but, well, she has to. If it was to keep her sane. She tried standing up but the minute she was on her feet, fell back and cursed. Her body hurts all over and she didn't know it until she had tried standing up. "Thanks, Leo." His throw earlier made her condition worse than it already was. Though she didn't feel the pain when she was sitting, it sure did when she got her limbs to herself again.

"That's what happens when you remain stubborn." In one swift motion, Sakura was on Syaoran's arms, bridal style. And she would've preferred to crawl than to be carried by him.

"Alright, put me down!!!" She struggled but Syaoran just held her firmly even more. "You know you son of a bitch?! I am not handing that jewel to you. PUT ME DOWN!" Syaoran ignored her as he kept walking, meaning to bring her to his office. So he could start getting his facts straight and he'll do whatever is possible to get it out from her.

"PUT ME DOWN! PUTMEDOWNPUTMEDOWNPUTMEDOWNPUT MEeeee—" Sakura found herself falling down. Not on solid ground but on a soft couch. But the minute her whole body landed on the soft furniture, she felt pain more excruciating than ever.

"THAT HURT!" Sakura was flaring with anger and rarely did it occur that she lost composure over some idiot who thinks highly of himself. She glared at Syaoran like she was ready to roast him to death.

"You're weird." Sakura couldn't believe how calm he was over this. He even managed to insult her with those simple words, and it usually was her job to do so.

"Ahhh, fuck! I know you hate me, but you didn't have to toss me."

"I didn't toss you."

"Asshole."

"You curse more often than I do."

"What do you want? I told you I am not handing you that jewel."

"I know."

"Finally you got it through that thick head---what?!" She really does have some issues over that mouth of hers, he thought. And grinned at that. "Tell me something about your mother."

"You don't get it do you? I will never give you anything you want. Especially personal information."

"Her name's Nadeshiko, right?" Of course, he would know. As far as she's concerned, he might also know everything about her already. And what's the surprise in that? But she didn't answer him. It came as quite a surprise to her the way he told her, her mother's name. For a long time, no one knew about her... it was a secret. And that's the only thing she knew, that her mother's whole being was supposed to be secret, confidential but for some reason, she didn't know why. "If you're looking for her, tough luck buddy—"

"Dead, I know. What about your father? And your brother?"

"Did I ask you about your family background, huh?" Syaoran gave up. She really was stubborn, but that didn't keep him from pursuing her with his questions. "Just answer it."

"Here's what I know—NOTHING. Read my lips." And she didn't care. She knew they never existed, and that's what she has believed in. "You're mother gave you that jewel."

"It fell down from the sky, voila, there's a jewel. Of course who in their right minds would give me a jewel?!" She was getting impatient. She wanted nothing more than to leave him to his damned place and never see his handsome face again. And she was starting to miss Leo. She felt far comfortable with him. Then she looked at Syaoran.

He was tensed.

"Your mother."

"Oh don't tell me you had an affair with her—"

"SHUT UP! He gave that jewel to your mother before he died. He didn't have anybody else back then, not after that accident. It was only your mother whom he could trust."

"Alright, I know that you should be talking in second person but do you mind telling me who this 'he' is?"

"My father."

"oh." Sakura silenced up but deep inside, she was berating herself. She knew it. This must all be some kind of a set up to get her to give them the jewel. Yes, that's it. He couldn't be serious. But the story he made up was pretty good. "You're creative." Before she knew it, Syaoran had crossed over to where she was and grasped her by the collar. And mixture of emotions were playing in his eyes, Sakura could clearly see it. "You might be playing around, but I'm not. Just one look at you and I knew that you didn't deserve to hold that jewel."

"Oh, yeah?! Why don't you tell that to my mom, then, huh? You act like you know everything. But let me tell you this, you have no right. I've undergone so much pain just for that jewel." Sakura shook off his hand away from her and sat herself. It's too much drama for one day, she couldn't handle it. The last thing she remembered was hearing him say her name, for the first time. Then she blocked out.

* * *

Pls. review!

^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Painfully sweet

Chapter 4

"We have no money for you. Go away." The lady held no expression as she looked at the young girl on her door step, looking like hell. Her clothes were tattered, her long ebony black hair was in a mass of disarray and there were bruises that ran a long way up her snow white arm. She was beautiful but her condition was hiding it very well. She looked like she could use some help. "I can call an ambulance." She offered. It was late but the pity she held for the girl bothered her. The girl in front of her tried to speak but she was still catching her breath.

In between her panting, she looked up at the woman. And it wasn't a feeling of sorry that the girl had in her eyes, but determination and desperation. The woman was quite taken aback.

"K-Kino...Kinomoto, Sakura."

"I'm sorry?"

"house. Where, does she live?" She finally managed to say.

"Oh, her. The apartment two houses down." The girl had a satisfied expression on her face as she thanked her saviour profusely then left. It was a pity that the woman wasn't able to offer her some help. But little did she know, that it was all the help the girl needed.

"I'm almost there, Sakura." She said to herself. But there wasn't much time left, she knew it was a miracle that she even got there. But also, she was aware that death was well behind her as well. And she couldn't escape from that, not after being held captive for the past year. Her life, it was all behind her now. Her loved ones. She always wondered how they were every second of what was left of her time. And she knew that they might all have been convinced that she was dead.

"S-Sakura?!" The room was dark but when she opened the door, it was unlocked. The minute she got herself in, she noticed much of Sakura's belongings and a wave of relief washed over her as she saw Sakura's picture by her nightstand. But she was nowhere to be found. And it was late. Her heart was drumming painfully against her chest as emotions ran madly throughout her system.

She was scared, and she didn't know why.

"So this is where she lives?" she heard the voice say, the voice that scared her so much. And to whom it belonged with was the main reason she was going through so much pain. And why life alone scared her to death.

"I see that you're not as useless as I thought you were, Tomoyo."

"You will never find her, Yue." Tomoyo flinched as Yue had that grin of his playing on his mouth again. "All the same, thank you for showing us her place. I'll spare your life for that." Two men in black suits approached her then prompted her to follow them outside.

When he was left to himself, Yue looked around the small accommodation Sakura's room offered. He noted that she wasn't one organized girl to start with. He saw the collection of teapots in one corner, then of paintings in another. There were no other pictures inside but that of Sakura's. And it was the only one he saw. He took one long look at the smiling face before deciding to take it with him.

"Jin, have your men look around the place. I need every information." Yue got inside the car and heard the small thump of the door to his Audi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran whirled his chair around to face the view outside his mansion offered by the towering windows of his office, letting the moonlight wash over him as he contemplated about the incidents which took and would be taking place. He thought hard... and long. The stare he produced was intensifying but the moon outshone it. But of all things bothering him, it was Sakura that had him going on like this. He couldn't decide if she was trouble or not. If he should keep her or throw her away.

But there was one thing he knew, that he should decide soon. And fast.

He took a deep breath as he started walking towards the room adjacent to his study. As he entered, he felt his father's presence wash over him, like nostalgia which is why he rarely entered his room. It was always filled with his presence that sometimes, it scared him. He looked around for a bit until he found what he was looking for.

Pictures.

His father. And Sakura's mother. They were everywhere. Their smiles... and their love. Syaoran's expression remained unchanged as he looked them over. His father bearing great resemblance to him that sometimes, it seems as if he were the one in the pictures. But Nadeshiko. She was lovely. She didn't look anything like Sakura, with her overflowing hair and her gentle eyes.

But Sakura. Her beauty was different. And he couldn't start explaining how.

He stopped short in his thoughts as his head whipped to one direction leading outside the hallways. He was sure he heard a slight creak. Walking fast but discreet, he headed towards where he heard the sound. Gun in hand. With a click, he had Sakura's head turning towards him.

But it really wasn't Sakura who he was expecting, until she turned around.

"Your hair." He heard himself say, but the gun stayed pointed at her. Her expression was tensed and anxious as she smiled a nervous smile at him. Then it changed to that same expression she had worn all morning of their encounter.

"Right. I never really imagined discussing it with a gun held against my head." She was trying to be sarcastic again, but she did a poor job of hiding how nervous she was. And he thought better of her than being scared by a gun. But it wasn't what he truly felt.

Funny how the moonlight can stir feelings inside him. Especially since it is doing Sakura a fairly good favour. Simply put, she was beautiful.

"You're still a prisoner here."

"I'm clearly aware of that."

"Good."

"Don't you ever get tired of doing that?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"That? Holding a gun up against our heads for a very long time? But never actually firing it?" Sakura saw him smile at her. And there was that glint in his eyes. "We can change that."

"By putting it down." She added shortly after. Finally, the gun was eased away from her head and she felt relieved. But still nervous. She was close. An inch close to freedom. Then this gorgeous guy just had to appear. What's worse, with a gun! It wasn't really comfortable feeling that cold metal push against her head and it sure wasn't funny hearing that tiny click. It was frustrating. Then she remembered what he first said.

HER HAIR! Mother fu—

"Start explaining." He leaned against the door never taking his eyes off her. Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment. "About my hair?" He shook his head then started getting inside his father's room. He wasn't sure if he should start getting frustrated again but sometimes, she just looks so much like a child. He had his back turned to her, hiding the smile that spread across his face.

Sakura peeked from outside and found another room. It was the same as all the others she had walked into hours ago as she looked for the exit. But before she knew it, she was already standing side by side with Syaoran. The little movement he made caused her to jump and she felt Syaoran looking at her, weirdly.

"What?! Like this is a mansion, but there's this thing called electricity--- which powers the light--- so it's not dark. Helloo?" He ignored her. He felt that the moonlight was bright enough and he enjoyed the comfort the dark offered him. He looked at the pictures again trying to think of something else.

But Sakura remained fidgety.

"Will you stop that?"

"I was actually looking for a switch."

"You're not afraid to die. But you're afraid of ghosts." Syaoran was meaning to say it to himself but Sakura heard him good. "Who's afraid of ghosts?"

"Children?... "

"Lookey here buddy, if you're trying to tell me I'm a scaredy egg, say it loud and clear."

"Sure. But I'd prefer to use a grown-up term for that."

"You're so full of yourse..lf—hey look!" Syaoran saw her picking up one of the frames he had so wanted her to notice. But She just can't keep her mouth shut even for one second. Again, she continued. "why didn't you tell me you have this?"

"I thi—"

"And just how old are you?!" Syaoran thought she was being an idiot. Even her pattern of thinking scared him. "22 and why—"

"Oh come on!" Syaoran was starting to get real annoyed. "You asked then—" He was itching to pick up his gun and point it straight at her. No one had ever dared to try and cut him off his words. He found it really fucking annoying. And he was starting to think about cutting the girl's tongue.

"My mother was 26 when she died." Syaoran realized what she was talking about. And he had a very strong urge to laugh out loud but decided to keep it to himself. He pushed the frame nearer to her face just so she can take a closer look.

"Idiot. That's my father." Sakura was flustered. Then she turned angrily towards Syaoran. "If you were just so smart as to turn the lights on—" Syaoran was loving the way she looked that moment. It was really cute how her face suddenly turned rosy after her dawn of realization. "Fine, I'm going to bed." She turned to head towards the door but Syaoran stopped her.

"It's three in the morning." Sakura seemed to shrink at that. "S-so?" Like a conspiracy against her, the old grandfather clock started sounding through the whole place.

"Fine." She sat herself on a comfortable looking couch then saw Syaoran doing the same. "Do you mind? Like this is a mansion? With lots of beds, couches and if you like, there's the haystack." She looked annoyed. She had never felt so embarrassed before and he being gorgeous and unfamiliar didn't help. It only made her feel worse.

"I'll wait until you sleep. Just to make sure you're not plotting your escape again. If you call that an escape."

"I was this close to escaping." Sakura formed an inch long with her thumb. "Lame. Do you even know what's out there?" And that had her thinking. And the more she thought about it, the more she talked, the more she risked her chances of being embarrassed by the guy. "Sleep." He said. Sakura remained stubborn due to her pure annoyance him. "Not while you're here."

"Sleep!"

"No!"

"Fucking damn asshole." Syaoran lost it.

"Are you praying?"

"Will you just sleep?"

* * *

Please continue giving reviews.

^_^

And tnx for the reviews and the alerts and faves. TBC soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Painfully Sweet

Chapter 5

It was a good while before he decided to get out of the car. He held a fragile bouquet of roses on one hand and an umbrella on the other. He took his time crossing the wide landscape at the cemetery. It sure was early but he didn't care. The only thing that was playing in his mind was that it was the 21st of the month. A year to be exact.

A year since he lost her.

He stopped in his tracks as her name appeared to him like a ghost. And just by looking at it hurt him like it did the first time he saw it. And he couldn't explain how deeply. He always made himself think that it would heal as soon as he got over it. Then he smiled to himself. That was the problem.

He didn't get over it. As days passed, he just couldn't imagine himself forgetting about her. He kneeled on one knee as he laid the roses down. But even when he was there, he never felt her there with him. Somehow, he was always expecting to feel something familiar but he got nothing. And he hated it but it gave him some kind of hope that maybe, just maybe she wasn't dead.

He realized it was stupid as he ran his fingers along the epitaph.

"_Daidouji, Tomoyo.."_

When he lost her, it wasn't just her whom he had lost. It was as if a greater part of his being went along with her, and he didn't know how to get it back. Not even now. Not even in two years time. He didn't know.

Maybe if he'd see her one last time, he'd know.

Then he fished out something from his pocket. Seeing the silver band was as painful as accepting that she was dead. And it killed him everyday that he thought over it. It was the exact day he was finally asking her to be his wife. For forever. The word was exciting to him back then. But now, thinking that maybe he would have to keep going on like this for as long as forever was enough to send him scurrying towards his grave. It scared him. Life without her was useless.

And smiling everyday even without her, was painful. _"Eriol, I love you." _He always took it for granted, never really knowing that he'd never hear her say that again. Now, she was gone. It was his present and his future. Finally, he let his tears fall... gripping the wedding ring somewhere inside his fist. He wasn't ready to let go of the vow he was ready to make, no, not yet.

"I need you, Moyo."

..............

.......

...

..

Syaoran caught a hazy image of a downpour outside his window. He was awake yet his eyes were stubbornly closing as he strained to focus at his surroundings. And his eyes were making it hard for him to. Dragging his head to one side, he caught a glimpse of a clock but he couldn't make out the numbers in it. He looked hard despite his unfocused vision and found that it was only six in the morning.

Three hours of sleep, he thought. Surrendering to sleep, he finally closed his eyes.

But not a moment too soon, he was down on the floor with a loud thump. "Shit." He cursed holding a hand to his neck. But even the fall wasn't enough to fully awaken him. He did realize though that it was Sakura who had pushed him off the couch. He just wasn't sure if she did it on purpose or not. But thinking only made his head throb so he leaned against the edge of the couch and was fast asleep minutes later.

"_So this is the lousy escape?" Sakura felt victorious as she neared the door to freedom. She snickered to herself as she thought about what Syaoran's reaction would be once he wakes up and find that indeed, she managed to get away from him. "I am so out of here." Sakura muttered, tasting victory. _

_But as she neared the door, it seemed to be getting farther and farther until she found herself chasing after it. _

"_Hey, what's going on." She tried to reach it but it only went farther. _

_And that's where the feeling she had been anticipating came. It was as if she had been expecting for it but didn't know it til now only to find out that it was the feeling of getting caught. By him. _

_Then she heard that familiar click. She smiled to herself. She knew all too well that he wouldn't dare pull the trigger but as she turned around to mock him, her smiled faded. _

_She saw this mysterious guy mocking her smile before he pulled the trigger then  
_

_BANG!_

_............._

_...._

_....._

_..._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!------- aack!" And before she realized that it was only a dream, she already slid off the edge of the couch.

"DAMNIT! FUUUUUUUCCKKK!" Sakura blinked twice and turned over to face Syaoran who was looking murderously at her. She backed of a little. "Wh-why are you looking at me like that?" He was about to talk but somewhere along his neck might have throbbed causing him to curse again. "!!" He brought a hand to the side of it as he continued shooting daggers at her.

Sakura realized that she was actually on top of his chest and flushed. She quickly backed away until she landed on her butt. "OWWW!!! My butt!"

Soon after, familiar looking men barged into the room in stance for battle. Then their eyes landed on the floor where Sakura and Syaoran were, cursing one another. They all gave a long hard stare before all five of them left.

"What's the matter with you?" Syaoran exclaimed, frustrated. Not a morning person, Sakura thought. But surely that can be changed since he looked so handsome with the freshness of morning spilling over him. But still, he was looking hard at her, like he was ready to eat her.

"Me? You were the one cursing endlessly and it's only half past six! God!"

"You pushed me out of the couch then you threw yourself at me."

Sakura's eyes almost bulged at his accusations. "I did no such thing!" Syaoran was staring unbelievable at her. She had no idea, he thought. "Yes you did. Hell. Three hours of sleep?!" Sakura ignored him whining like a child as she continued defending for herself.

"Your sleep deprivation is not my fault. Like who was the one insisting on waiting for me to fall asleep?! When it was already three in the morning?! HUH?! Then there you were half asleep on my supposedly bed when I was the one who should be!"

"Shut up." He stood up and stretched his limbs. Then eyed her. "I think you need a bath." Sakura was about to yell at him yet again but he was well behind the door even before she got herself started.

................

....

He gave up. The purple circles under his eyes didn't go anywhere. He wasn't vain but he sure didn't want to seem depriving himself of sleep. And it's all thanks to Sakura. He took an expensive looking suit from the closet and hauled it over his turquoise polo underneath. He checked the time as he wore his Britling over his wrist. "10. Great."

He dialled some numbers on his phone while he buttoned his polo but he was soon directed to Eriol's voice message. "damn it." There was a meeting in an hour and he sure didn't feel like attending it. Not when he got his hands full with Sakura. Again, he dialled Eriol's number but still, he didn't pick up. He called his secretary instead.

"Where is he?" He wasn't in his office either. Groaning in frustration, he went out to look for Sakura only to find her sitting with Leo and a few of his men playing poker as she ate her breakfast. He strode to her and grabbed her by the arm ushering her to get up.

"h-hey wait! I'm eating." He stopped in his tracks as he looked at her. She was still wearing her clothes from yesterday. "You're coming with me. And where are the clothes I asked to give to you?" Sakura handed her bowl to Leo as she caught up with Syaoran's pace. "Where are we going? And those are not clothes."

"In my office. What do you mean?"Sakura remembered the clothes that were handed to her by one of the maids. She felt relieved with the change of clothing but when she got the chance to look at them closely, she thought they were hideous.

"It's the kind of dress prostitutes wear."

"They're better than whatever you're wearing."

"Makes me think they're clothes your women had left behind." Syaoran didn't answer and Sakura looked at his back curiously. "So just how many women were there before me?" Syaoran dragged her until they were inside the car. "Lost count."

Sakura admired the beautiful features of the car. The chauffeur was old and kind looking. And her gaze fell on Syaoran engrossed in paperwork. She was relieved that she got out of that gloomy mansion but turns out that it was just as gloomy outside. The rain hadn't stopped pouring since that morning and it gave her a feeling of nostalgia. As always. Then she remembered how she used to hate it, or how she must avoid it especially getting sick.

So what if he owned this huge damnation of a building? Sakura asked herself as she looked far below at the city of Tokyo, covered with a number of colourful umbrellas. She was at the 50th floor alright. And what's making her angrier was that he left her inside that big office of his. And he even threatened his body guards that if I managed to take one step out, they'd be dead.

"So typical of him."

The door slowly opened and she had the urge to light up when Syaoran entered but thought better not to. Already, she was getting nicer and nicer to him. And that was dangerous. Instead, she glared at him. And she didn't know why.

"Sakura, I'd like you to meet someone." She was busy glaring at him that she didn't take notice of the new comer. "Now you're pairing me off?" For some reason, it angered her.

"Not in that way." He held her elbow and prompted her to face the 'someone' he was talking about. "Sakura, this is Yue Tsukishiro."

Yue Tsukishiro

Yue Tsukishiro.

And his name resounded through the whole room like an echo, or so she thought. The rest of Syaoran's sentence was left unheard as she suddenly felt cold and trembling. Syaoran noticed the way her body suddenly stiffened and caught her looking at Yue in horror. Then he turned to the other guy. He was just looking pleasantly at Sakura as he offered his hand.

To their surprise, Sakura took a small step back and had involuntarily grasped Syaoran's arm. It was a while later when Sakura realized what was happening and quickly tore her hands away from Syaoran's.

Sakura awkwardly took the offered hand and shook it. "Uh- hi! ... yeah.. um, nice to meet you." Yue had started speaking about various things and Sakura paid no particular attention to whatever he was saying. But when she heard him say something about the jewel, she found herself tensing yet again. Her eyes landed on Syaoran and quickly grabbed him to one corner of the room.

"And how did he know about that?! You can't go on telling the world that you found the jewel. It's not yours to own in the first place."

"Will you think before you act?"

"What?!"

"He knows about it. Even before you did."

"That's crap."

Syaoran noted that something was really wrong with her. And he'd find out soon after he finished discussing things with Yue. It bothered him but something about his client scared her. He didn't want to acknowledge it, but he was starting to feel protective over Sakura. But then again, it might just be the jewel.

* * *

Special tnx to **Midnight_Blue_Rose**

**Saky-Li**

**Landoflala**

**Hime_Kimiko**

for being my first reviewers..hehe. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Painfully Sweet

Chapter 6

Sakura traced her fingers over her mother's pictures. She knew she should be happy. The pictures around her were overwhelming her with happiness but deep down, it hurt her. She never saw her mother this happy. Especially not when she's with someone so unfamiliar. Her mother had always been very sick. Smiling alone made it hard for her, and those few occasions she did, Sakura felt like she was about to shatter, just by doing that small gesture.

It wasn't the smile. But it was Nadeshiko's effort to look happy in front of her daughter was what made Sakura felt that way towards her. One of the reasons why she never actually wished for her mother to smile often. It pained her. But she knew that her mom suffered a great deal more than she could have imagined. That's why seeing her so happy in those pictures made Sakura feel so... lost. Maybe she should've encouraged her mom to smile more because it sure did give others that feeling of being at peace with just about everything.

But she was gone.

It was eight years ago but whenever she thought about it, it seemed not so long ago. But now that she was kind of settling, somehow, she was starting to feel how lonely her life has been. Sure she easily made friends with people but there was that limit she should keep. She couldn't risk getting too attached with people without knowing what the consequence of it would be like. And it wasn't that hard to not get attached. She ran from place to place just to protect that jewel. Had the fear that everyday there was the possibility that she'd lose her life.

Then there came this Li, Syaoran.

He was one confusing asshole to start with. The guy who made her life a living hell in those three months he hunted her down, the guy who had so wanted to kill her, the guy who had all the guts to threaten her, she reminded herself. But for some strange reason, she found herself slowly trusting him.

It just felt right. Just how it seemed all so wrong.

Then she stared back towards the pictures surrounding her. There was the logic. Of course what would you think if your mother is happy with another man? Syaoran's father to be exact. She really didn't bother asking Syaoran about his mother but neither can he question about her father all the same since she had no single idea about him. It was only Syaoran's earlier inquisition about her family that reminded her that she still had a father. And a brother, according to him.

But...

But

BUT

"I was wondering how long you were planning to look at those." Sakura brought her head up and saw her object of worry. He was still wearing his suit but he looked tired and more troubled. She was meaning to ask him about something but for some reason, slipped her mind that minute she heard his voice.

"And you have a problem with this because?"

"Nothing."

Sakura sighed. "I never really had a picture of her." Syaoran looked at her from the corner of his eyes as he faced the window at her back. He was trying to avoid things. Things like that of the previous night. He thought he was suddenly attracted to her... but maybe it was just the moonlight. And he kept telling himself that over the morning. But whenever he saw her, his reasons were just not enough to convince him. And yeah it sounded crazy to be battling over this but there was a part of him that always gave an opposing answer to whatever he thought of right.

"You can keep it."

"Can I cut out your dad?" His eyes narrowed then turned his face to her direction. "No."

"I knew it. I should've stolen it. That way, I wouldn't have to ask for your permission especially when I know what you're answer would be."

"Why?"

_Because he looks just like you... _It was what Sakura had wanted to say but she knew that if she did that, she might find out what she was starting to feel towards him. And it scared her.

"No reason." He turned to leave but when he was just about to open the door, he turned back to look at Sakura. "Earlier, you were acting weird."

"I think I've heard that before." When Syaoran stayed silent and kept to himself for a while, Sakura realized what he was referring to. She made a face to herself then looked at Syaoran who seemed pretty engrossed with whatever he found interesting on the window. Then she pondered on that incident back in his office. She knew she had seen that face somewhere before. Especially those silver eyes. The more she thought about it, the more she got frightened. OF what then? Of possibilities maybe?

But there remains a more important question. Is that Yue Tsukishiro trouble? Or is he another Syaoran with another creative story?

Then that would be double trouble for her.

"Is that Tsukishiro just another client of yours?"

Syaoran seemed quite appalled, unprepared for her question. Where did that come from? He asked himself. "why?"

"Can't you stop answering my questions with another question?"

"I don't know him that well. His father made really bad implications on our company since my father's death. That, I know."

"So why are you acting all so friendly with that guy?"

"Business. And I doubt you'd understand." He was going for the door and Sakura rolled her eyes and wished that she could throw something at him. Then remembered the question she had in mind earlier.

"What does that jewel concern him?—Answermestraight!"

"Do not fret yourself over that jewel. A LOT knows about it. Powerful men to be exact." Sakura sucked a deep breath. She should've known from the very start that she was meant to die. And no matter what, someone will likely get that jewel. Damn. Like who was she to know better. All she knew was that there were a bunch of freaks hunting her down, some were Syaoran's. But not once did it occur to her that there were more.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

"Wait what?!" But Syaoran was no longer there. Was she imagining it? Maybe what she heard was wrong. Maybe what he said was something more like "Don't worry, I'll keep the jewel safe."

"Great."

"Just great."

...............................................

"Where the hell have you been?" For the first time, Eriol was staring at his cousin seeming more upset than ever. And it wasn't because of him. "I wasn't supposed to face that man."

"man?"

"Tsukishiro."

"Oh, him." Eriol remembered his prior engagement to that mysterious man. But still, Eriol was wondering why Syaoran was telling him this when it wasn't what he was supposed to be talking about.

"You were supposed to."

"Syaoran, I told you, you should be getting over with what his father did. His just another heir to the throne you know." It wasn't even worth talking about.

"I refuse to believe that."

"Why? Last time I checked, you weren't afraid of anybody."

"Shut up."

"Well, not until Sakura came that is."

"She has the jewel, Eriol. Keep yourself reminded."

...............................................................................................

"Are you sure about that?" The fat guy stared at her innocently as he watched her swallow the beverage in one gulp. He was uncertain if it was healthy to be drinking 5 cups of coffee at once and his face obviously displayed that wonderment.

"I'm gonna die."

"I don't—" Then Sakura took yet another gulp.

"I've got to get out of here."

"You know you can't."

"Oh damn... If I stay in here another day with that man I'm going to be crazy." Leo was trying to figure out what could be driving Sakura out of the house. Her previous condition before they brought her there was nothing compared to the high life that was being offered to her if she stayed in the mansion. As far as he knows, she didn't have anybody except for herself and her identity which is all she has. Then again she was adamant as hell to leave the place. But he'd bet she wouldn't go that far seeing that she managed to drink a total of six cups... of coffee, that is.

"You know, master won't do anything bad to you."

"hate to break it out to you, but he already did."

"well, yes he sent us to make your life hell but that was before he knew the truth. But that's behind us already, right?" Sakura couldn't believe that those bastards hunting her down for the past few months were actually nice persons. Especially Leo.

"You're a good friend Leo." Sakura thought that what Leo said wasn't even half of what she was afraid Syaoran could do to her.

And it's not the coffee.

"You are too, for a girl."

"I'm sorry I called you a fag."

"I'm sorry for beating the crap out of you." They were actually laughing when they were uttering their apologies and Sakura never felt this way since she didn't exactly have that many friends before. And Leo totally proved to be the image of a friend. Then a maid approached her and told her that Syaoran wanted her in his office.

Then again, she was back in reality with Syaoran starring as the protagonist in all her worries.

...........

"What were you doing?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Making friends? Well, actually I just found a best friend."

"Can't you think of doing something more productive?" Syaoran made no expression as he asked her. He bothered himself with signing contracts and everything so that he could avoid his mind to wander off. And his eyes, too. Sakura on the other hand was starting to feel the effect of the coffee she had taken earlier and was having a sudden urge to throw things at him. He can be so damn annoying at times even when he wasn't doing anything. And that's the problem. He was so emotionless.

"I don't know what your idea of productive is. But making friends is productive."

"My idea of productive is telling me where that jewel is." Sakura was silent. Then she realized that it's all about the jewel, always has... always will. And at the end of the day, her feelings won't matter because it's the sake of the jewel that will and not hers. Damn, for the first time, she hated the jewel. She knew what she was going to do. And it was the one thing she'd been waiting for since she came here.

"Sorry because I never had friends before, sometimes I want to think about myself too, and not the jewel." Sakura closed the door behind her and left Syaoran in question more than ever.

"What the fuck?!" Before he knew it, he found himself going after Sakura.

"Are you crazy? What the hell were you talking about?" Sakura stared at him incredulous. "Yes I'm crazy and you're one dumb idiot." For a moment, they were silent and yet full of emotions unexpressed. Sakura was grateful that she wasn't facing him but the long hallway that spread out before her, as if inviting her to leave. That was what she had in mind anyways, and what's the use of staying? If it were all because of the jewel?

"Sakura, look me in the eyes and tell me what you're talking about." Sakura was shocked to hear him say her name like that. It was almost as if he was pleading yet in a romantic way. It was freakin' scaring her. Maybe it was the coffee. She told herself. But if it were, then her heart shouldn't be drumming that loud against her chest.

The minute she turned around, she suddenly found herself lost in those tantalizing ambers of his. And it was as if she were looking at him for the very first. And for once, she didn't know what to say to him. And not a minute too soon, she found herself hauled against Syaoran's strong built and had felt an unspeakable pleasure the moment his hands landed on her nape. And on the heels of that flash of sensation, he brought his lips to hers.

Oh.

My.

God.

She went rigid, though not from fear, not from anger and certainly not in resistance. It was shock, wave after wave of it. A live wire, she thought dimly. And though she had not one single experience about this, she didn't know that it could actually feel this way. His lips barely touched hers, teasing and quite impossibly so tormenting. It was a simple caress, mouth against mouth and where he had learned to do that, she didn't want to know. It was unbearable erotic. His lips were warm and smooth as they rubbed a whispering trail over hers.

It was seduction, the kind she had never dreamed of.

It was just supposed to be a moment's persuasion... but Syaoran suddenly found himself lost in her. And he had never experienced someone like her... and he thought it was impossible. Over the years that he'd been with women, lots of them, never did it occur to him that one, simple kiss as this could feel so powerful. Then he heard her soft, unyielding sigh. All of a sudden, a wave of possession washed over him and dived into the kiss and let passion rule.

Then he thought that this couldn't be enough.

Almost painfully, he pushed himself away from Sakura.

And when he saw her eyes starting to pool with tears, he felt something painful somewhere in his chest, and it wasn't the kind of pain he felt when a bullet entered him. It was by far deeper. She was still caught in a trance, but a sad one at that and she almost seemed as if she were a lost child. For the very first time, experiencing the realm of the world.

What she said next erased everything he was feeling that moment.

"I've decided to leave."

Syaoran suddenly felt furious upon hearing her say that, but something in him was holding him back. And he hated himself for what he was going to ask her. "The jewel."

Sakura almost saw it coming. And hearing him say that was almost as painful as seeing her mother die. . . but now, it was so much more. A lump suddenly formed in her throat and it was unbearable painful to keep herself from sobbing.

"Then kill me." Sakura dragged herself away from him as he just stood there to watch her go. He felt too weak to move and he didn't know why.

* * *

please review! ^_^ and thanks for the faves.


	7. Chapter 7

Painfully Sweet

Chapter 7

In life, it really isn't that hard to take a hint. Just like in every other things, it is either you won't or you can't, and it's almost always about these decisions. Just this two. All her life, it was not a matter of whether she can't or she won't because more often than not, she is given less time to even think about what she won't do or what she can't do. Apparently, she always found herself doing both things because basically, she really didn't have that much of a choice to start with. And looking back, she realized that she just missed that pace of her life where she gets to decide for things which she wanted for her 'now'.

And as long as she's stuck with the jewel, there's not much to think about at all. She just had to keep it safe.

For how long?

She didn't know it was this hard to keep running away from people especially when all of a sudden, she found herself stepping beyond the limit she set for herself. A certain limit she wasn't aware of until now. Because certainly, there was something wrong, right after she left Syaoran's place. It has only been days since she stayed there and only a week since she walked out of it but still, it felt like something she never experienced before. Usually, when her chasers would get as close as that to her, there wouldn't be any minute's hesitation before she packed her things and got out. It usually didn't take her one day to do so... but now, one week didn't seem enough to convince herself to move to another city. It was as if, she didn't want to leave. And she didn't have the strength to leave.

"Oh LORD! Give me a sign!" She looked up at her ceiling.

"ANYthing..." Then she sighed. It has also been days since she sat against that wall thinking about certain things about her life which she failed to notice before. Things she thought she could care less about.

Before she knew it, she was asleep... again. It was nightfall by the time she woke up and she cursed herself for falling asleep for how many times since the week started... but somehow, she didn't care. She knew there was just something she was waiting for and though she didn't know how long it was going to take her to be like this, she just continued walking around her apartment like she didn't care.

There was definitely something wrong.

A knock came on her door. Sakura opened the door not really suspicious of who it was. A man in black suit was standing in front of her looking as dark as the night sky. And he was also wearing his shades like the sun was so high in the sky. Sakura mentally smacked herself for thinking about such pointless things when in fact she should be worrying about the situation she's in with this strange guy right at her doorstep.

"Who are you?"

"Are you Ms. Kinomoto?" His voice was deep as well Sakura noted.

"And you are?"

"Aiken, Jin. FBI." He showed her a badge just like how those police officers shove it right in front of people's faces. "Yes?"

"Please get your coat Ms. Kinomoto, I'm afraid that you will have to come with us for some questions we need to ask you." Sakura's eyebrow twitched. It was FBI. Surely, she should just get her coat as he instructed and come with them. But who in their minds would so much as accept an invitation from them strange people when you know there's so much to be conspicuous about? She stopped abruptly in her steps before she turned around.

"And why should I come with you?" Her expression displayed just about every trace of hesitation and confusion she was feeling right that moment.

"I'm sorry but that will have to remain confidential for now until we reach the headquarters." Sakura was curious of how he was looking at her. It was because of those stupid shades.

"Right and if you think I'm an idiot, sorry but I'm not."

"Ms. Kinomoto, this isn't the right time to—"

"Well I'll tell you when the right time is and it is now! You're in front of my apartment with no warrant, no explanation no anything. How do you suppose I'd agree with you taking me in? HUH?!" Jin took a step back as Sakura became more like a threat to him as she stood right there looking like a dragon. He cleared his throat before he spoke again. "The jewel, Ms. Kinomoto, I'm afraid." Sakura was still furious but his statement sure took the crap out of her. Surely, Syaoran wasn't doing this to her, right? It couldn't be. He would just send those men of his, which happen to be her best friends, to chase her. Calm and complacent doesn't seem to fit his way of getting what he wants. It's more like, _'buy me that ice cream or I'll kill you' _sort of dealing. Sakura was already smiling to herself as she realized that she wasn't supposed to be thinking about him.

"And, what about it?" Jin sighed in pure annoyance. "The _rest_ will have to remain confidential until we—"

"Yeah, yeah I get it!" Damn, it was as if she was talking to a paper with a dialogue.

A black Audi came in view as Jin led Sakura to it. There was another man wearing the same suit with those stupid freaking shades waiting by the side of the said car. Sakura noticed the short exchange between the two and how they were supposed to understand each other was beyond her. And it got even more suspicious when the other guy called somebody and uttered a number of yeses and yes boss to whoever was on the other line.

FBI's don't call their superiors, boss, right?

Or was she over thinking it again?

"Here, have some tea Ms. Kinomoto." Sakura looked at the tea then at Jin then down at the tea again. "fine."

FBI's don't give their clients tea, right?

And surely, FBI's don't miss their own headquarters... "Hey! You're not FBI, right?!"

"Am I right? Or am I right?!" To make matters worse, neither of the two were talking to her. They were glued on the road in front of them. Sakura knew by then, she was in trouble. Then she remembered about that traffic light at the far end of the road. If she was lucky, they might pass by that street with a red light. It could be her chance to escape. As the ride went on, she just prayed and prayed and hoped that will come by that.

There it was.

And they were going for it.

Sakura looked at the two who didn't seem to mind her or whatever she had in mind. They seemed to be adamant to get somewhere, and the red light made it worse for them. Sakura opened the door which was luckily unlocked and let herself out. Now, all she had to do was to run away. Then she forgot about that one tiny detail, they had guns. And they started shooting it towards her as she ran. But Sakura knew they weren't really planning to kill her... only shoot her! Sakura ran as fast as she could. Probably the fastest she had ever run. It felt nostalgic for Sakura to be running like that again. It seemed like years since her last chase when in fact it had only been a week or so when the last one happened.

But unlike that time, there were no shootings involved. Just beatings up but obviously, she'd prefer to get beaten up rather than get shot. All her life, she always wondered how it was to get shot and with that wonderment came that fear. Every time she'd hear a gun being shot at her, her heart would suddenly drum up so hard against her chest. There were some five shots fired at her and she was thankful that it had stopped even for a while, but that was when she noticed the sharp pain across the side of her leg. It was like thousands of daggers were stabbed right at it. And although she was fighting it, she was aware she was gradually slowing down a great rate until she fell on the ground. The pain on her leg more excruciating than ever.

She knew she lost them but it wouldn't take that long for them to find where she was. She crawled towards a shadowed wall and pushed her weight against it as she tried to stop the bleeding from her leg.

Now she knew what it felt like.

Felt like hell.

She forgot the pain momentarily as she heard footsteps coming her way. And it didn't really take that long before the two stood in front of her, looking down at her as if she was something to be eaten. This was all too becoming familiar, she thought.

"It didn't have to be this way, Ms. Kinomoto."

"I'm glad it was." Sakura glared at both of them and when the other moved to pick her up, she pointed her dagger towards him. "I am still capable of killing you." She wouldn't give up. Not in this lifetime, that's for sure. And before she knew it, she felt his fist crush straight through to her jaw. Then she was lifted up against the wall by her neck before she was punched again.

Sakura knew they were just waiting for her to scream.

With her still pushed against the wall a foot above the ground, the punch turned towards her stomach. She coughed out blood that instant. And before she even had time to recover, a straight chop came to her leg where she has just been shot. She suddenly lost her breathing for a second until she heard herself groaning in pain. She couldn't even feel her legs anymore. She caught a blurred vision of the same guy about to do it again but for some reason, she didn't feel a thing. Maybe she was numb. She fell down on the same ground after hearing two consecutive shots and she didn't know to whom it was fired.

Two gun shots, and it was the last she has heard of.

And her name.

She never knew her name sounded that nice. Or was it the voice? It felt like home.

* * *

pls. continue reviewing! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Painfully Sweet

Chapter 8

"Imbeciles. My order was simple, wasn't it? Bring. Her. Here." The gray-eyed guy paced around the room with a glass of vodka in his hands. He looked predatory... it was as if his hands were itching to kill somebody. But he thought it be best to save it for later. For now, he was getting more and more impatient. "I'm sorry boss, Aiken was shot and your other man was killed." Yue looked at him as if he was out of his mind. "And?"

"Th-there were five of them. Jin had to retreat, we couldn't risk the chance of being seen."

"She was one girl you assholes! Where is Jin?!" Yue's eyes looked more dangerous than ever.

"He was brought to the hospital, along with that girl Daidouji." There came the sound of shattered glasses before Yue was right in front of his assistant. "And you were behind that? No one inside this mansion is to leave especially that girl!" His voice sent the chills to the young man. It was cold and dangerous. The mere sound of it made him want to jump off a building to kill himself.

.........

....

..

.

.

.

"WHAT the FUCK?!" Eriol had just arrived and found his cousin gone. When he was the one who demanded him right that moment to get there. Leo and the others were the ones whom he found standing altogether outside the ER. They all held blank expressions on their faces. It was Leo who walked forward and explained what happened after they found Sakura. "Sakura's in here?!" They nodded. As soon as Syaoran told him not so long ago that he should come to the hospital fast, he quickly turned his phone off.

"Boss said he will be back in the morning."

"And?"

"That's all? I guess."

"WHAT?! He left Sakura in here?! What the fuck is he thinking?! I'm going to fuckin kill that bastard. And where the hell will he go in a time like this?!" Eriol resigned himself to a seat as he blocked off the frustration building inside him. After Sakura had left, he merely had the chance to see Syaoran. He just freakin left a pile of work on Eriol's desk expecting half of it to be done before the week ends. And he's always either at his office or off to somewhere he didn't know. He was more becoming like a damned woman as days passed by. He could barely read what his cousin had in mind already. And out of nowhere, he suddenly calls him and demands him to go straight in the hospital for God knows what reason!

After he calmed down, he turned towards Leo. "Is she alright?"

"I think so. Boss had threatened them inside and even pointed a gun at them before he left." Eriol laughed a little at that. "He's such a kid."

.......

...

..

Yue stared past his reflection on the window of his car and towards the man who just entered the hospital. He stayed in his car for a good while and when he was sure that Eriol was already deep inside the hospital, he turned towards his driver. "send more men in. No one must see her." Then he was out. All traces of anger and hatred from a while ago were all gone, as if they never existed. And as if he was not a man of such feelings. And as he entered the hospital, everyone's heads whipped towards his direction as if he was a magnet pulling them towards him. They all followed his every step until he was gone.

And he knew no one would ever suspect. He always had that effect on people. The kind of effect which makes them believe that he's one respectable, innocent man.

"Where is she?" A taller man standing by a corner led him towards room 42 and opened the door for him. "And Jin?"

"He's inside as well."

"Good." The moment he came in, his attending physician was the one to greet him and told him of the bad news and the good news. "I believe Mr. Aiken's injury was minor and he's ready to leave the hospital as soon as tomorrow." It didn't really concern him but he had to show the doctor that he was by all means relieved to hear it. But that bad news came out more than a bad news for him. "I'm afraid Ms. Daidouji has to undergo several operations. For some reason, she had obtained internal wounds especially on the part of her head and torso."

Yue's smile faltered. "And for how long?"

"It could take up to three weeks if the operations are not done immediately." As soon as the doctor finished his sentence, Yue muttered. "If you could do five operations in one day, then do it. I don't care how, the sooner she gets out of here, the better." Then he resumed his calm composure. "Understand? " The doctor just nodded as he left Yue by himself inside the room.

Yue went towards Jin's bed and found his top man unconscious. "Consider yourself lucky. I would've been the one who'd ended your life."

Then the image of Eriol entering the hospital struck him. Although he was troubled that they might be found out, because that's what fate's all about anyways, the idea of Sakura being admitted in the same hospital created a bigger possibility, a threat maybe, but it was an opportunity alright.

"No one leaves." Yue instructed one more time before he left.

................

.........

.....

..

.

.

"There you are Syaoran, I was beginning to worry about you, you know that?" A brunette woman wearing a short sleek dress approached. Syaoran ignored her as he took a seat at the bar ignoring all the looks being directed to him, mostly by hungry women. Sometimes, he hated his appeal towards women, only on occasions where he wanted to forget the world and just think of it as a damned rock from hell. As he took a stool, so did the girl as she profusely wrapped herself around him.

She was very tempting, and if he wasn't undergoing such a strange and unknown phase in his life, he would've been banging her right that moment. But he is undergoing through such phase. He knew it wasn't because he had killed someone that night, it was because he had killed someone for someone. And it bothered him so because that someone didn't happen to be himself... but another.

And he knew no matter how he denies it, it will just keep floating back.

Especially since that person is Sakura.

He took another shot of tequila.

In all honesty, it was his first time to kill someone without feeling any guilt. There also wasn't a moment's hesitation before he pulled the trigger, willingly. And when he saw the body fall down on the ground, it felt good.

"Maybe we'll see each other in hell." He uttered to himself. The brunette beside him looked at him. "You know honey, you're basically a good person." Syaoran smirked at that. Yeah, like he haven't heard of it before. Especially since it was his cousin's favourite phrase for him.

Another gulp.

Even though he knew he was dead, he wanted to give him three more shots but all of a sudden, as if on reflex, he just found himself holding Sakura tightly. He must have been crazy that moment. The adrenaline rush maybe.

But he knew better than that.

And how could he forgot how he felt pain somewhere inside when he saw that same guy beat Sakura up like there was no tomorrow. Did his own men made her suffer like that? He didn't want to know. There was even blood on his own hands from holding the gun so tightly but he didn't care. It was nothing compared to that alien pain inside of him. And it seemed to have gotten worse when he heard Sakura's body drop on the ground, yes he was afraid. And right that instant, he fired randomly at the two who were currently killing Sakura. He didn't anymore care when the other one got away. He found himself lost and confused. He wasn't sure if Sakura was dead or not.

Another shot.

"Woah slow down there darling."

At least he managed to leave her there. He might have gone complete crazy if he stayed inside the hospital.

"Fuck yooouuu....."

And he was out. 10 empty glasses were gather at his spot where he fell asleep.

............

.......

..

.

.

Eriol woke up to the sound of someone snoring. He thought it was Sakura but he found Leo and the others crammed on one side of the room all asleep. He turned towards Sakura and found her asleep, pain evident on her face. "Damn that Syaoran." He went towards the guys and smacked them on their heads.

"Leo will stay here. The rest of you, out!" The four scurried outside sleep still visible on their faces. "take shifts. No one leaves her side. And no one enters the room." Eriol instructed. He left the four as he decided to get himself a cup of coffee.

As he was pushing down buttons on the vending machine, he remembered that it has been years since he last stayed in a hospital. Anyone he knew barely got sick, and if ever someone gets sick or hurt, there has always been the family doctor. But this time, it was different. As he pushed the last button, something came across his mind.

"_It's a vending machine Eri, not an ATM machine. There are some things a credit card can't buy." He watched as Tomoyo pushed some coins into the machine. _

"Moyo..."

"Sir? Your coffee might get cold." It was a nurse. He just smiled at her as he grabbed his coffee. No matter what he does, or where he goes, Tomoyo's memories would always dance around in his mind. It hurts himself more because he knew they were just memories.

He stopped for a while to dispose of his empty cup and when he turned back around, he had bumped into the same nurse as papers flew across them both.

"I'm sorry!" He uttered before he quickly got down on his feet to retrieve the fallen documents. The nurse was uttering the same apology as well as they busied themselves with picking up the papers.

......

...

.

"We are going to perform the first operation now, sir. If you mind?" The bulky man gave way towards a male nurse as he pushed Tomoyo's bed out into the hallways. The rest of them followed the two.

Tomoyo woke up as she felt the slight mobility of her place. She strained to focus her eyes on the surroundings and realized she was in a hospital. And somehow she was relieved to be there and not inside Yue's dark mansion. She looked up and saw the same body guards following her. But when she tried to move, her insides hurt. And there must have been something wrong since she was being led into another room.

When they were nearing the operating room, somehow, she caught her head looking at two people down on the floor gathering several papers which had fallen.

But it wasn't that which caught her attention, but the voice which uttered a continuous apology. She could not be mistaken, it was Eriol she was passing by. And though it hurt, she tried to reach out to him and call out but nothing came.

Her voice was too strained to even make out a simple word. "Eriol..." It came out barely as a whisper and it made the pain worse. Her heart was also beating up fast against her chest at the thought of Eriol being so close to her. But she couldn't even call out to him. And the thought that this might be her only chance. But she was too weak.

Tears rolled down her face as the doors closed down behind her.

"No...No, Eriol.." The nurse tried to calm her thinking that she was just getting anxious for the upcoming operation. When she still won't calm down, he decided to start injecting her.

There was nothing she could do to fight the drug given to her as her eyes slowly closed, there were so many things she thought she could've done and she hated herself for being so weak that she wished she could just die. He was there.

He was so close that it hurt her.

So... close.

.....

...

..

.

Eriol took the last paper but when his eyes suddenly landed on the name, he found himself nailed on the floor. _Daidouji, Tomoyo, _It said. He thought, and when he looked again. The nurse snatched it quickly from him before she uttered another apology then left.

He followed the nurse's back who retreated inside an operating room.

There was a strange feeling building up inside him. And he didn't know if it was real, if what he read was real.

* * *

^_^


End file.
